the trip to greece
by Blaze-Roth492
Summary: the titans are chosen by the justice league to go on a top secret mission. It seams the hive has spread around the world and one of the main schools is positioned in Greece. The titans are spread around in pairs all over the world to shut down the school. Robin and raven being the strongest on the team were chosen to go to Greece to tackle the strongest point. full sum inside


The trip to Greece

Summary the titans are chosen by the justice league to go on a top secret mission in. It seams that the hive has spread all over the world and one of the main schools was positioned in Greece. The titans are spread around in pairs all over the world to shut down the school. Robin and raven being the strongest on the team were chosen to go to Greece to tackle the strongest point. Aqualad and beast boy are sent to china where a hive base is hidden under the sea. Star fire and cyborg are positioned in New Zealand and all of the honorary titans are sent individually to different places to bring down the weaker hive bases.

"what, you cant be serious you are sending us all around the world with a days notice!" yelled robin "im dead serious robin you will be split in to pairs based on skills, you and raven are the strongest on your team there for you will be positioned in Greece where the head base is. Aqualad and beast boy will be positioned in china where the base is located under water. Cyborg and star fire will be in New Zealand. You leave tomorrow morning at nine and will arrive around 12 pm so you better get packing" said batman robin and raven looked at each other and groaned "oh one other thing you guys get costume changes robin you will have a full body black spandex suite similar to mine no cape and a black utility belt also don't spike up your hair. Raven you will have the same cloak but you will wear a black full body spandex suit a black utility belt and black combat boots also if you can, grow your hair out. you will both be recognized easily because Europe for what ever reason is familiar with you guys but everyone else can stay in there original uniform"

Raven went to her room and found a new uniform on her bed. It was made out of the same material robins cape was. Raven then picked up her new utility belt and looked inside there was a bo staff with a note attached to in saying 'you will be taught by robin to use this' raven put the note down and looked in to the different pockets there was a communicator, a first aid kit and weapons similar to robins. Raven put on her new uniform and was putting on her black combat boots when there was a knock on her door she used her powers to open the door and standing there was robin. his black suit hugged his body showing of all of his muscles "how do I look" he asked walking to raven "different" she said standing up and walking towards her book shelf "what are you looking for" asked robin "a spell to make my hair grow" replied raven pulling book out of her book shelf "oh" said robin "ahh, here we go" said raven as she found a beauty spell that should make her hair grow out.

Raven walked into her closet and pulled out 5 candles and a bottle of sand. Raven put the candles in a circle and connected all the candles with the magic sand. Raven stepped in to the center of the circle and said her three magic words "azarath… metrion… zinthos.." her eyes glowed white and the magic sand wrapped around her and once the sand reached the ceiling it disappeared. Raven walked over to her mirror and saw her hair it was down to her lower back and the ends were black. Raven turned to robin he was staring at her wide eyed. Raven walked to robin and whispered in his ear "you're drooling" and left. Robin blushed a deep red and followed raven out the door and to the commons.

Robin arrived in the commons and noticed her utility belt it was identical to his "what's in your utility belt" robin asked confused on why she had one "I have a bo staff, weapons like yours, a compactable bow and arrows, a first aid kit and a communicator oh and I have a small dagger in my boot" said raven "wait why would you have weapons like mine and a bow and arrows if you don't know how to use them?" asked robin "actually robin I know how to use a bo staff and a bow and arrow so technically I know how to use everything in my belt" "oh but how do you know how to use a bo staff?" "I learned from the monks on azarath before I came to earth and my mom taught me archery before she died" replied raven "oh" said robin still confused and astounded. The two titans went to there rooms to pack for there mission


End file.
